


Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away

by drwhorose



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhorose/pseuds/drwhorose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after Thomas rescued Jimmy from the thieves at the fair, they are sent on an errand by Mr. Carson. Thomas and Jimmy have become good friends, but will a sudden storm reveal something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away

Thomas spoke softly so as not to be overheard.

"If you check the windowsill, there will be a small mince pie waiting to be stolen." 

Jimmy tried to hide a smile. "We shall see, Mr. Barrow."

Jimmy walked into the kitchen slowly, but then quickened his pace as he neared the sill. He reached out blindly and snatched the small pie.

"Oi, Jimmy!" Mrs. Patmore called after him, sounding something between annoyed and flattered. "That was the last of me pies!"

Jimmy retreated to the corridor where Thomas patiently awaited. 

"You were right," Jimmy smiled, his cheeks red with the thrill of domestic burglary. 

Thomas only raised an eyebrow, quite pleased with his new partner in crime.

"What is the meaning of this ruckus?" Mr. Carson interrupted.

Thomas and Jimmy stood up straight. Jimmy tried his best to hide the pie behind his back.

"Although I am glad you and Mr. Barrow have become, well, friends..." he cleared his throat as he thought of Thomas kissing the poor boy in his sleep over a year and a half ago. "Must it be at the expense of Mrs. Patmore and her mince pies?" 

"I don't know what you mean, sir," Jimmy kept a solemn face. 

"Sorry for the ruckus, Mr. Carson," Thomas added, his face as serious as he could muster. 

Mr. Carson eyed the two men suspiciously, knowing full well there was a mince pie among them. He could never understand Thomas's type, wanting a man for his wife or whatever one would call it. But Mr. Carson truly did not understand how someone like Jimmy Kent, someone normal, would want to befriend the foul Thomas Barrow.

When Mr. Carson had exited the corridor, Thomas let out a chuckle. Jimmy took Thomas by the arm and led him to the abandoned shed near the greenhouse.

"To the victor the spoils." Jimmy laughed. He split the pie with his bare hands and shared with Thomas. "Did you see his face?" Jimmy continued to laugh at Mr. Carson's expense.

Thomas took his half gratefully. "He was judging us. Well if not you, definitely me."

Jimmy stopped chewing for a moment. "Don't be like that. He weren't."  
"I know that look. Ever since..." Thomas thought back on his ill-fated attempt at seducing Jimmy and paused. 

"We won't talk on that," Jimmy assured, seeming to read Thomas's thoughts. He gave Thomas another bit of his half. 

"I'm very pleased we are friends, Jimmy."

"As am I, Mr. Barr-, oh sod it, Thomas." Jimmy offered boldly.

Thomas had to smile at Jimmy's boldness. It was no wonder they were meant to be friends. 

"I can call you Thomas, seein as we are friends." Jimmy eyed Thomas optimistically.

Thomas nodded wordlessly. If only Jimmy knew what his lovely eyes did to his heart, how it raced at times and nearly skipped a beat at any touch from his soft hand. "Yes, we are friends." He had to remind himself. And it was much better than enemies. He had been so thankful when Jimmy agreed to friendship after Thomas had protected him from the thieves at the fair six months ago. 

When they had returned to the servants' hall, Mr. Carson was waiting for them.

"Ah, there you two are." Mr. Carson had a smug yet pleased look on his face.

Thomas stiffened, worried suddenly that Mr. Carson would accuse him of corrupting Jimmy. 

"His Lordship needs a few things from Ripon. Seeing as it is a pleasant day and we have no extra carriages, I suggested the two of you walk." Mr. Carson explained.

"But Mr. Carson, Ripon is awful far-" Jimmy began until he felt a jab in his ribs from Thomas.

"Where is his Lordship's list?" Thomas held out an eager hand. He was not seen as a corrupter, only as a capable errand runner. He was relieved that Mr. Carson trusted him to be alone with Jimmy.

Jimmy let out a quiet sigh. He thought of how his feet would feel after a long day of walking. He looked over at Thomas, noting the pleased expression on his pale face. For someone who tended to have a sour look about him, Thomas certainly improved with a smile. 

"What are you so pleased about?" Jimmy prodded Thomas in the side with two of his fingers as they made their way to Ripon on foot. 

Thomas looked at Jimmy's poking fingers, such lovely fingers, and smiled. "Lovely day for a walk, innit?" 

"Not for errand running in Ripon!" Jimmy's face flushed with frustration. "Suppose this is for the pie?"

Thomas shook his head. "It's Sunday morning. The sun is out, and we won't be cooped up at Downton like the others. Every cloud, Jimmy." He had to tease Jimmy a bit. The way his lower lip jutted out when he pouted was utterly kissable. 

"Didn't know you were the type to look on the bright side."

Thomas gave a silly smile and rolled his eyes a bit.

Jimmy tried to hold back a smile, but instead he let out a chuckle. 

After a few hours of walking, they had made it into Ripon. 

"Where do you reckon we start?" Jimmy looked around the shops.

"The essentials." Thomas circled them on the list. "Toiletries are important to his Lordship."

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "He's so old. Why does he even bother?"

Thomas smiled. "I suppose he was handsome in his time."

"Oh really? Is that your type?" Jimmy nearly regretted the words as they were spoken.

Thomas taken slightly aback at first, managed a quick response. "Yes, at one time the posh sort caught my eye, but I think you know what my type is."

Jimmy blushed from head to toe. He looked down and then at the shops of Ripon, anywhere but Thomas's face, which he was sure had a pleased grin on it.

Thomas, acting as if nothing of note had happened, looked at the list and pointed to the nearest shop. "Let's go in here, then."

Jimmy followed Thomas quietly, relieved that the topic seemed to have been dropped.

After several shops were visited and many items on the list had been neatly crossed off by Thomas's capable hand, they ended their long errand in the bookshop. 

"I don't know where to begin in here," Jimmy admitted. 

Thomas inspected the list. "He wants some poetry, Wordsworth, I'm almost certain."  
"Who's that?" Jimmy asked, as he looked at Thomas earnestly.

"He's an English poet. I've read a few of his poems. I prefer short stories and novels. Oscar Wilde is quite good."

Jimmy did not know who Oscar Wilde was, but he recalled Mr. Carson referring to Thomas as the "Oscar Wilde-type." He wished he had read more before arriving at Downton, if only to understand better this conversation.

"Oh," Jimmy replied sheepishly.

Thomas picked up a few books of poetry and handed them to the clerk. "Do you carry sheet music?"

The clerk nodded and went into the back of the shop. He returned with a few items.

"Jimmy, take your pick. I brought a few extra coins with me." Thomas motioned to the sheet music.

Jimmy tried to hold back his enthusiasm. He touched each piece of piano music and listened to their songs as he read the notes in his head. Thomas tried not to gaze upon his bright young face.

"You mean it?" Jimmy held onto one piece of music possessively. 

Thomas nodded. "It is my fault we have to walk back from Ripon today."

Jimmy shook his head wordlessly. "I had wanted that pie. Had been eyeing it, I had."

Thomas grinned. "And what you want you shall have." He spoke softly so as not to be overheard by the clerk, who had been waiting quite patiently.

Jimmy handed the clerk, a kind looking elderly man with white hair and glasses, the music. Thomas paid separately for it, using the only coins he had for the month, hidden in his vest pocket.

Feeling quite pleased with his generosity, Thomas led the way back into Downton.

"That were kind of you, Thomas." Jimmy held the paper bag from the bookshop proudly. 

Thomas let a small smile form on his face and did all he could not to let a blush spread across his pale face.

"Is it me or do it seem a bit dark all of a sudden?" Jimmy looked out into the sky, frowning at the gathering storm.

Thomas noted a change in the winds as well. He thought of all the items purchased, and how a good walk in a rainstorm would quite ruin them. Mr. Carson would not be pleased.

"We best find shelter," Thomas suggested, looking ahead at some small nearby buildings.

Jimmy shook his head. "We can make it back to Downton if we pick up the pace."

"Think of his Lordship's items and your new music." Thomas urged.

Jimmy kept walking, a bit faster now. "We can make it."

"Downton is at least an hour away, Jimmy. We'll get caught in this storm. What are you running for?!" Thomas raised his voice, as he tried to keep up with the younger man.

"I'm not running, Mr. Barrow!" Jimmy shouted as he continued to run.

Thomas wanted to laugh, but Jimmy had called him Mr. Barrow again. 

The sky opened up and down came the rain. It pelted the two men with its large cold drops. And then the wind howled.

"It's a bloody storm, James!" Two can play this game, Thomas thought, as he took Jimmy by the shoulder.

Jimmy put the paper bag containing his cherished music under his coat quickly. 

"We best find shelter." Jimmy had finally agreed thinking of all those beautiful notes washing away with the rain. He eyed an abandoned cottage in the woods. 

Thomas let out a sigh of relief. They ran a bit further through the woods to approach the small home. He followed Jimmy into the cottage. 

"We must be closer to Downton than we thought." Jimmy realized, recognizing the style of the decor in the old cottage. Some of it looked like recycled items from the servants' quarters.

"Reckon this was a bachelor's cottage." Thomas observed, noting the odd furniture and the small double bed in the corner. "No woman would stand for this."

Jimmy laughed a little as he removed his wet hat and coat. "It ain't too bad." He put his music on the table. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a small piano. 

"Thomas, look."

Thomas noted the old piano, as he too removed a wet hat and coat, and felt relieved that he was back to being called Thomas again.  
Jimmy set the music up and dusted off the small stool in front of the piano. Thomas took a towel and wiped off the keys. He could not bear to have Jimmy's fair fingers covered in dust.

Thomas sat carefully on one of the chairs nearby, wiping away dust with the towel from the arms.

When Jimmy began to play, Thomas stopped. He sat there motionless, awestruck by the beautiful sound created by Jimmy's hands. He did not recognize the song, it was almost jazzy, but it was gorgeous all the same. Thomas lit a torch as a lantern to help Jimmy better see the notes. The glow from the fire seemed to brighten Jimmy's blonde head. 

"What do you think?" Jimmy turned around on the stool, when he had finished. 

Thomas lit a nearby candle and blew out the torch. "Beautiful."

Jimmy flushed slightly, wondering if Thomas was referring to the music or himself. 

"You always play so well." Thomas continued. "It was worth every pence."

Jimmy smiled. "Thank you." He looked down at his fingers, as he listened to the rain thrust against the windows. "Sounds like we have quite a storm out there."

Thomas stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and was hit by rain and wind. Thunder cracked above. "Quite."

Jimmy began to laugh at Thomas's now soaking appearance. "Reckon you could have looked out the window." Thomas's normally smooth slicked back hair was a tousled mess.

"Oh, you think it's funny, do ya?" Thomas ran over to Jimmy and shook his messy ebony hair at him. 

Jimmy shouted and tried to push Thomas away playfully. "Enough of that, Thomas. You'll ruin me hair style. Yours is beyond saving."

Thomas gently moved the sheet music to a far away table. "Now you're gonna get it." He took off his suit jacket and shook it over Jimmy's blonde head.

Jimmy took the jacket from Thomas and threw it at the dusty armchair. "Stop," Jimmy laughed uncontrollably. "I'll look as crazy as you."

Thomas laughed as well. But then the cold rain got to him, and he began to shiver. 

Jimmy noted Thomas's shaking. "You must be cold." 

Thomas nodded.  
"There must be a change of clothes round here someplace." Jimmy suggested.

Thomas searched through a chest of drawers and came upon a warm wool sweater. "This will do."

He turned around to face the wall as he stripped his wet layers, leaving only his trousers. The last thing he wanted was for Jimmy to feel uneasy around him. Jimmy stole a glance at Thomas, his pale back stark against his black trousers. Jimmy studied the rain drops on his smooth ivory skin, wondered how they clung so nicely to his back.

Thomas put on the brown wool sweater. "How do I look?" 

Jimmy stood up and walked over to Thomas. He touched the wool sweater. It felt warm but scratchy. "It suits ya."

Thomas tried so hard not to smile, but Jimmy was touching the arm of his new found sweater. Jimmy was touching his arm. 

"Don't want ya catching cold." Jimmy looked up at Thomas for a moment.

Thomas said nothing, only stared at Jimmy, who was now touching his other arm.

"Thomas," it was almost a question out of Jimmy's lips. 

Jimmy reached up and put his arms around Thomas's neck.

"Jimmy?" Thomas whispered.

"No need to whisper here." Jimmy spoke gently. 

Jimmy kissed Thomas softly on the lips. Uncertain at first, but then the kiss grew as Jimmy gained confidence. Thomas opened his mouth to Jimmy, allowing his tongue entrance. Jimmy delighted in the warmth of Thomas's mouth. Finding himself suddenly aroused, Jimmy opened his eyes and took a step back, ending the kiss.

Thomas sighed. "Your lips are soft." His eyes were half open and hazy.

Jimmy smiled, a blush forming on his cheeks. "Yours taste lovely." 

Thomas felt a jolt in his once cold heart. He placed a small chaste kiss at the corner of Jimmy's mouth. Jimmy shivered. "Reckon we'll be staying the night." 

Thomas looked at Jimmy as he listened to the thunder clap in the evening sky and watched the lightening dance across the faded wallpaper in the one room cottage.

Back at Downton, Mrs. Hughes paced the servants' hall. "What were you thinking, Mr. Carson, letting James and Mr. Barrow run errands in Ripon on such a day as this?"

Mr. Carson cleared his throat. "It had been a lovely sunny day when I had sent them. I thought they could use the walk after indulging in pies."

"It had been only one pie, Mr. Carson," Mrs. Hughes stifled a smile. 

"Now the only thing I fear is that somewhere out in the wilderness Mr. Barrow is molesting Jimmy Kent." Mr. Carson grumbled.

"It would serve you right if he were." Mrs. Hughes replied quickly. Mr. Carson blanched at the scandalous thought.

"But Mr. Barrow is a clever lad," Mrs. Hughes continued. "He would not dare try it again. And Jimmy can hold his own."

"But he is a slight boy," Mr. Carson noted with a hint of concern in his voice. 

Mrs. Hughes smiled warmly at his genuine concern for Jimmy. "Thomas cares for Jimmy deeply. He would not hurt him for nothing. I know you don't think well of Mr. Barrow, but he is no monster."

Mr. Carson straightened his vest as he cleared his throat. "I suppose you are correct, Mrs. Hughes."

At the cottage, Jimmy found himself bringing out clean bedclothes to change the dusty old mattress. Thomas sat in the armchair as he watched him prepare the bed with care. He noticed Jimmy's hands were trembling as he replaced the slips on the pillows. Thomas walked over to him. 

"There is no need to do anything you aren't wanting this evening." Thomas assured, putting a calm hand on Jimmy's shaking one.

Jimmy adjusted the pillow with his free hand and then looked into Thomas's sincere eyes. 

"I do want to kiss you, Thomas." Jimmy admitted freely.

Thomas pressed his lips against Jimmy's hand. He brought the hand close to his face and placed small kisses along his wrist and forearm. Jimmy let out a slow sigh. 

"Thomas, all this time, and you still-"

"Hush," Thomas placed a kiss on soft full lips to quiet them. "Could never stop, even if I tried."

Jimmy wrapped his arms around Thomas's neck and knocked him onto the bed. "Won't be able to sleep beside you without...knowing what we can do together."

Thomas arched an eyebrow. The poor deprived Jimmy Kent. The beautiful kind Jimmy Kent. What he could teach him.

"Do you have any ideas?" Thomas asked awkwardly.

"I've heard some things. Alfred said what your...our sort get up to." Jimmy blushed. "Sounds like it hurts." Jimmy rubbed his own backside. 

"We don't need to do anything you don't want. I only want to touch you, to kiss you, to pleasure you." Thomas assured.

Jimmy let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, Thomas, touch me anywhere, everywhere."

Thomas felt as if he were dreaming, but then Jimmy dug his fingers under Thomas's sweater and pulled it over his head. This was very much real. Jimmy began to unbutton his own layers of clothing. Thomas helped Jimmy undo his trousers, as the blonde's fingers fumbled over the buttons. 

Soon they were both naked on the cream white bed sheets. Jimmy looked timidly over at Thomas, but then placed a hand on Thomas's pale chest. Jimmy allowed his hand to slide down to his flat stomach. The dusting of dark hair felt good under Jimmy's fingers. 

"Jimmy." Thomas sighed, feeling himself become aroused. 

"Touch me, Thomas." Jimmy pleaded. "I've been a fool for too long."

Thomas rolled closer to Jimmy and wrapped himself around the younger man. He planted kisses all over his golden muscled shoulders. He then focused his attention on Jimmy's smooth chest, kissing each nipple as Jimmy gasped in delight. Thomas trailed his lips down to his stomach and then he took Jimmy into his warm mouth. Jimmy let out a low moan, and he twisted his fingers into ebony hair. Thomas pleasured himself as he licked and sucked and kissed the most intimate part of Jimmy Kent. Jimmy cried out in climax, amazed that Thomas was not disgusted by his seed in his mouth. Thomas only looked up at Jimmy, his mouth full, and swallowed. Jimmy moaned in response.

Thomas went back to his own pleasure, so close to reaching his own climax. Jimmy batted Thomas's hand away and took the older man's hardness into his soft hands. Thomas nearly came from the initial touch. Jimmy stroked Thomas as he would himself, trying to find the most sensitive places. Within moments, Thomas cried out as he came. "Oh, Jimmy." His body shuddered with delight.

Jimmy looked down at his hand, now covered with Thomas's sticky seed. Jimmy, filled with curiosity, brought his hand to his lips and tasted. Thomas watched, wide eyed, as Jimmy licked his own hand clean. "Mmmm." Jimmy moaned.

Thomas could have been struck by lightening and died a happy man at that moment. 

Jimmy's eyes became hooded with sleepiness. Thomas helped move him toward the pillow and gently covered him with a warn duvet. Thomas sat up to get out of bed, "Stay." Jimmy pleaded with his eyes.

Thomas smiled widely, a rare sight. "I'm only getting me pillow. We uh kicked it off the bed. Course I'm staying."

Thomas returned to the bed, pillow in hand. Jimmy reached out his hand to touch Thomas's shoulder. "This is nice," Jimmy sighed, his voice quiet.

Thomas nodded, although Jimmy's eyes were already closed. He wrapped an arm around the blonde and held him close, before he too drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Thomas awoke early out of habit. He got out of bed quietly and searched for canned food, still very much undressed. He came upon a can of beans and began to cook them over a fire. He put the beans into two small dishes and returned to the small warm bed.

He gently woke Jimmy, slightly shaking his shoulder while rubbing his chest with the other hand. "Breakfast."

Jimmy rubbed his eyes. At first he was confused and gave a start when he saw a shirtless Thomas hovering over him, stroking his chest. 

"It's all right, Jimmy." Thomas assured.

Jimmy further observed Thomas's nakedness as well as his own and smiled, quickly recalling the pleasurable night they had shared. "Did you make beans?"

Thomas nodded. Jimmy moved up to kiss Thomas. 

"Sorry I have morning breath." Thomas blushed, stopping the kiss before it could begin.

Jimmy shrugged his shoulders. "So do I." Jimmy placed his closed lips against Thomas's and kissed him.

After they finished breakfast, Thomas got dressed into his uniform. Jimmy did the same, trying not to take glances at Thomas's shapely backside. Thomas, now fully dressed, admired the view of Jimmy's back as he put on his trousers, watching the muscles ripple. 

"Do you suppose we have to return to Downton?" Thomas asked. "We could stay here. They may think us dead, victims of the bad storm." He half joked, half hoped.

"Ah, yes, they may, but what of his Lordship's toiletries? They are essentials." Jimmy chuckled as he buttoned his vest.

Thomas threw the wool sweater at Jimmy's tousled hair. 

"What happens at Downton?" Thomas wondered aloud. "I will follow your lead."

Jimmy furrowed his brows in thought. "Well, we are still friends of course. Nothing changes that. Your friendship means everything to me."

Thomas looked down, feeling his heart nearly break. Only friends after all there is between them.

"As for the heavenly sex, that will have to happen in private of course. I say we take turns finding new places to make love." Jimmy added, his eyes bright with lust. "And we must come here every now and again. One day I'll be ready for...well, you know." He blushed.

Thomas walked over to Jimmy and nearly lifted the shorter man off his feet. "Truly, you mean what you say?"

Jimmy's heart nearly broke for Thomas as he looked into his hopeful eyes. "Course I do."

Jimmy kissed Thomas, forcing his lips to open with his eager tongue. Thomas held Jimmy's blonde curls in his fingers.

"Back to Downton." Thomas stated when the kiss ended, a melancholy note in his voice.

Jimmy planted one last kiss on Thomas's crimson lips. "My music." Jimmy walked over to the piano and gathered the sheets back into the paper bag. 

When they had collected all of Lord Grantham's items, they began their walk to Downton.

An hour of conversation later, they had returned.

"Oh, boys you have not met any harm," Mrs. Hughes hugged them in a most motherly fashion. 

Mr. Carson stood proudly in the hall. "I trust you have the items from the list?"

Thomas nodded without a smile. He placed the bags onto the table unceremoniously.

Alfred walked over to Jimmy after Thomas had left the hall. "How did you stand being with that poof all night?"  
Jimmy was taken aback by Alfred's question and at first could only clear his throat in response.

"Mr. Barrow was nothing but a gentleman. He did me no harm." Jimmy thought back on their night of passion, how gentle Thomas had been, how safe he had felt in his arms. "He is the best man I have ever known."

Alfred stepped back, speechless. A scowl formed on his homely face. Mr. Carson grunted and cleared his throat. "Enough of that talk, Alfred. That is no way to speak of Mr. Barrow."

Mrs. Hughes smiled at Mr. Carson, who looked quite pleased with himself.

Around the corner, where Thomas had been eavesdropping, his heart nearly skipped a beat. "The best man." He repeated in a whisper.

Jimmy stepped into the corridor. "Yes, Mr. Barrow, you are the best man." He brushed against the older man's shoulder as he walked past him. "I have to polish the silver. I trust you have work to do as well." 

"Such cheek," Thomas feigned annoyance. 

"Kiss my ass, Mr. Barrow." Jimmy said with a smile, as he continued to walk to the dining hall.

"All in good time, James." Thomas assured. "All in good time."

Jimmy blushed with sudden understanding as he pushed the dining hall doors open.

Thomas stood still for a moment and smiled. 

"Mr. Barrow, please deliver the items to his Lordship. They are overdue." Mr. Carson interrupted Thomas's naughty thoughts. 

"Yes, sir." Thomas nodded his head, quite serious again. 

No matter what the days brought, there was much to look forward to in the dark. Downton wasn't so bad after all, not when someone like Jimmy Kent was around to brighten every room. Thomas returned to work with a smile on his face and a skip in his heartbeat. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the old concept of going into nature to solve one's problems and to bring two people together (see: pretty much any Shakespeare comedy, such as Midsummer Night's Dream or As You Like It). I am currently working on a sequel to this story. Any interest to read more?


End file.
